ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Terriermon
Terriermon is an Animal Digimon. It is an extremely precious Rookie Digimon that is a twin to Lopmon. While Terriermon has only one horn growing from its head and has a calm but robust personality, Lopmon has three horns growing from its head and has the personality of a lonely crybaby.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lopmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Lopmon] It is a Digimon shrouded in mystery, and it can be classified as a Beast-species Digimon from its body structure, but it's still not understood what kind of digivolved form it will take on. Also, it is rumored that it is sometimes born with its twin. It's a very cute type of Digimon, and from its calm behavior it doesn't seem like a "Combat Species", but when battling, it shows that it is more powerful than it appears.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/terriermon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Terriermon] Attacks *'Terrier Tornado' (Petit Twister): Generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller. *'Bunny Blast' (Blazing Fire): Spews out a shot of superheated air. Unison Attacks *'Double Typhoon': A mighty technique in which it performs its "Terrier Tornado" alongside Lopmon's "Tiny Twister". Design Terriermon is a cute bipedal canine with white fur that is striped with green on its collarbone, paws, and the tips of its ears. Its most prominent features are its long, frayed ears and the solitary horn on in its forehead. Like a dog, it has black toes and pawpads. While it is primarily reminiscent of a dog, it necessarily shares design elements with its twin species, Lopmon, who is reminiscent of a rabbit. Etymologies ;Terriermon (テリアモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . A dog breed. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!! Digimon Tamers Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Frontier Some Terriermon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Digimon Fusion During the battle with in the Human World, a Terriermon is among the many Digimon Mikey Kudo summons from the to form . Digimon World 3 A Terriermon is seen sleeping in Asuka Inn 2F. It mumbles "Moumantai" when woken. Digital Monster D-Project Terriermon is the Rookie form of the Cliff area. Digimon World DS Terriermon is found in the Steamy Jungle and can digivolve into Gargomon at level 14 while keeping its STR stat under 10. There is also a Terriermon at Digi-Central who is the first Digimon you talk to in the game. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Terriermon is #046 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 121 HP, 122 MP, 81 Attack, 70 Defense, 58 Spirit, 59 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Quick 1 and EX Damage 1 traits. Terriermon Digivolves from Gummymon and can Digivolve into Gargomon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Terriermon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Terriermon can DNA Digivolve into Centarumon with Kokuwamon or Hagurumon, or to Apemon with Goblimon or Tapirmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Terriermon is a Digimon in the DigiBase who guides the player in the game scenerio and gives marks on the repairs of Digimon plates. Terriermon digivolves from Gummymon and can digivolve into Gargomon. It is only obtainable by digivolution or degeneration. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon World Championship Terriermon digivolves from Nyaromon or Tokomon with 20 Beast AP and can digivolve into either Darcmon with 20 Holy AP, Unimon with 20 Beast AP, Gargomon with 6 Battles or Gatomon pass time. Digimon Battle Terriermon is a Vaccine Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Gummymon at level 11. The "Terriermon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Terriermon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. It has a stat build of 3-1-3-1. Terriermon's Skill 1 is Blazing Fire, which is a distant single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Terrier Tornado, which is also a distant single target skill. Terriermon gains the ability to digivolve to Gargomon at level 21, Rapidmon at level 31, and MegaGargomon at level 41. It can also replace its Ultimate form with GoldenRapidmon and its Mega form with Raijinmon through Card Digivolution, and a special event Terriermon instead has BlackMegaGargomon as its Mega form. Terriermon is the subject of an avatar item: "Terriermon's Short Sleeved T Shirt". Digimon Masters Terriermon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Gargomon at LVL 11, Rapidmon at LVL 25 and MegaGargomon at LVL 41. BlackMegaGargomon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Fictional hares and rabbits Category:Fictional dogs